Three anime worlds collide
by ke69lm
Summary: What happens when Kenshin Himura collides with the legendary Goku? what about when Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum finds himself on Kame's lookout? why don't we find out?
1. Into the Meiji Era

Hey Kenshin, that guy has gold hair!!

_So this is my first attempt at writing a fan fic. This fic is about an all out battle between two legendary heroes. On one side we have Battosai the Manslayer, on the other we have Goku the legendary Super Saiyan (for the sake of saving time, I am only using SS1 Goku. His other SS forms would take to long to write in, seeing as this is my first fic). This fic will not be on going, but some of my later stories may be. And also, Trunks in this story is the adult Trunks introduced in the begining of the Android saga. I hope you enjoy!!_

*At Kame's lookout*

Goku: "Hey guys, I think I am going to go train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Who wants to join me, I need a sparring partner."

Trunks: "Right behind you, Goku."

Goku: "Alright! Lets go!"

As Mr. Popo starts to seal the door of the Hyperbolic time chamber, a strange cross-shaped figure appears in the middle of the door, followed by shouts from inside. Mr. Popo and Piccolo try with all of their strength to re-open the door, but it is already sealed shut. They are resigned to playing a game of Go Fish until the Chamber re-opens itself.

When the time is up and the chamber opens, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, and Vegeta are all playing Texas Hold 'em and listening to the new Staind cd, which Vegeta had bought to much approval.

Vegeta: "You know, these guys just aren't as heavy as they were way back when.... Still an excellent..."

Piccolo: "The chamber is opening!!"

The three get up and go over to the door, to find the chamber completely empty. Piccolo and Vegeta decide to go in and have Mr. Popo shut the door on them so they will hopefully be able to follow Goku and Trunks to wherever they have gone. However, as Mr. Popo shuts the door, no cross-shaped figure appears, and when the time was up, Piccolo and Vegeta step out of the Chamber cursing.

*Tokyo- early Mejii era*

Kouru: "Hey Sanosuke, we are all going to get some beef stew, do you want to come? Kenshin's treat!"

Kenshin: "Why is it always my treat?"

Yahiko: "Come on, lets go! I'm getting hungry!"

Kouru: "Well, if you want to rush there, you can just pay your own meal yourself. Hmpf!"

Yahiko: "You just don't want to have to pay for me any more! It is not my fault you are too ugly to get any new students!"

Kouru: "Why you little!"

Yahiko: "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!!!"

At this point, Yahiko jumps onto Kouru's head and begins to bite her. Kouru then throws Yahiko into a brick wall. Both of them pull out their wooden swords and start to spar with each other with the intent of giving the other person one hell of a nasty bump. Right as Yahiko is about to get said nasty bump, Kenshin gasps. Knowing that a Kenshin gasp such as this meant that a strong warrior was coming, Kouru and Yahiko stopped fighting and rejoined Kenshin and Sanosuke in front of the dojo. Out of nowhere, a figure matching the scar on Kenshin's left cheek perfectly formed in the sky, and two very strange looking men fell from that spot. One had pointy black hair and what appeared to be an orange martial arts suit. The other had slightly long pink hair and had on strange looking pants and an odd looking purple over shirt. This second man had a sword strapped to his back, the other had some sort of quarter staff.

Man in orange:"Trunks, are you okay?"

Trunks: "Yeah, I'm fine. How about you Goku?"

Goku: "I'm okay. I don't know how the hell the Hyperbolic Time Chamber screwed up this badly, cause it appears that we are in a real world."

Kenshin: "You certainly are in a real world, that you are."

Sanosuke: "Just who the hell are you two?"

Trunks: "Shouldn't we be asking you that?"

Kouru: "We are the ones who should be asking, you did just fall right in front of my dojo!"

Goku: "God, this girl is more annoying than Chi Chi!"

Kenshin: "Explain why you are here!"*Draws the Reverse Blade Sword*

Trunks: "What the hell? You call that blunt peice of steel a sword? How pathetic" *draws his sword*

Goku: "Trunks, don't get yourself killed. I can feel it, this guy is no joke."

Trunks: "Please, this guy is nothing!"*goes super saiyan*

While Trunks is charging up, Sanosuke takes his chance. As he jumps towards Trunks, he grabs the sword out of Trunks' hands and jams it all the way to the hilt into a large boulder. Then Sanosuke looks back to Kenshin.

Sanosuke: "Hey Kenshin, if you don't mind, I want to fight this guy, now that he has no sword."

Kenshin: "I guess that would be alright, as long as he has no objections."

Trunks: "What the hell did you do to my sword? I will kill you you bitch!!"

Trunks flies straight towards Sanosuke. Trunks aims a quick jab at Sanosuke's face, but Sanosuke easily dodges the blow and elbows Trunks in the back of the neck, rendering Trunks unconcious. This pisses Goku off. A lot.

Goku: "You son of a bitch! How do you call that fighting? That was just a cheap trick!"

Sanosuke: "You aren't from here. We obviously have different ideas of what a real fight is."

Now it is Goku's turn to go Super Saiyan. After powering up, much faster than Trunks was able to power up, Goku goes into the classic Kamehameha wave stance.

Kenshin: "Sanosuke, be careful. He is gathering energy for a very powerful attack, I can feel it."

*Sanosuke laughs sarcastically* Sanosuke: "You underestimate me Kensh..."

Goku: "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!"

Sanosuke dodges the blast and just stands there, laughing. Behind him, the Kamehameha wave was coming back around right at Sanosuke's head. The wave hits dead on and Sanosuke, having never been hit by an energy attack, was caught by surprise and knocked out.

Kenshin: "You are one to talk about cheap tricks. You say that Sanosuke's fighting style is cheap, yet you use a blast of energy to attack from behind? Now you only have one opponent, and that opponent is me!"

As Kenshin says this, his eyes change to those of Battosai the Manslayer. Goku doesnt miss this change and registers the change in Kenshin's power level.

Goku: "Ahh, you have unlocked your full power. Have I finally found someone other than Vegeta that can come close to my strength?"

Kenshin: "You come from nowhere and hurt my friend, and now... YOU DIE!!!!!!"

Kenshin disappears, only to reappear right behind Goku... at least, where Goku was. As sook as Kenshin swings his sword, Goku uses instant transmission to warp behind Kenshin. Goku grabs Kenshin by the hair and throws him high into the air, then flies up after him. Kenshin is able to turn this situation around, however, and is able to hit Goku square in the ribs with the Reverse Blade Sword. Goku falls to the ground, coughing blood. Kenshin is also doubled over in pain from the impact with the ground from so high up. In an instant, however, both warriors are back on their feet, staring each other down.

Goku: "I can't feel any evil in you, so why do I see the eyes of a cold blooded killer?"

Kenshin: "You are seeing the eyes of my past. Tell me, where you are from."

Goku: "I was at a place called Kame's Lookout. The year was 2015."

Kenshin: "Huh? 2015??"

Goku: "Where are we?"

Kenshin: "You are in Tokyo, Japan. In the early Mejii era."

Goku: "WHAAAAA?!?!?!?!?! How did I go back in time???"

Kouru: "What is the last thing you remember in your time?"

Goku: "I remember me and Trunks entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and that is it."

Yahiko: "You entered the Hyper-whosie-what?"

Goku: "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. When you are inside, time slows down to a crawl. While in reality, only a day passes, inside the chamber, you feel as though a year passes. It gives you time to train and grow stronger when you are short on time."

Kenshin: "I see. That would be excellent for training if a great threat was coming in your immediate future."

Goku: "Exactly."

*Back at Kame's Lookout*

Mr. Popo: "Okay, me and Gohan are going to go in there and hopefully find those two. Make sure nothing bad happens to Kame while I am gone, please."

Piccolo: "Don't worry, Mr. Popo. I am planning on staying here until we get Goku and Trunks back in this world.

Vegeta: "Kakkorot had better not be dead. I will not allow him to be dead unless I kill him myself."

Mr. Popo opens the door to the chamber for himself and Gohan, and at the same time, a cross-shaped figure appears in the sky just above the lookout.

*Tokyo-early Mejii era*

Goku: "What the hell is that thing in the sky?"

Sanosuke: "The same thing that appeared when you two fell out of the sky."

Trunks: "Well, if it is trying to take us back, I am not leaving without my..."

Before he could say "sword" there is a flash of red light, and Goku and Trunks are gone. Ms. Megumi shows up and treats Sanosuke for his very serious injuries induced by the Kamehameha wave. Kenshin makes a vow that he will not rest until he is able to finish his fight with Goku, it was to much of a fun fight to pass up. Yahiko makes another ugly comment to Kouru, and they both start sparring again. They never do make it to eat their beef stew...

*at Kame's Lookout*

Before Mr. Popo and Gohan were locked in the chamber, they slipped out of the door. Goku and Trunks fell from the figure in the sky, which abruptly vanishes. Vegeta then tells Goku how much of an idiot he is and that he had better not get killed by anyone other than himself. Goku and Trunks recount the whole story, when suddenly there is another shape, this time a circle with a diameter line interupted by a much smaller circle, in the sky. A young boy in a vest and a red hat with these strang looking red and white spheres, that look exactly like the new figure in the sky, on his belt landed on his face on the floor of the Lookout. But that is a story for another day...

-------------------------------

Tell me what you think!!


	2. Ash In The Wind

**Chapter II:**

**Ash In The Wind**

_A/N: Sorry it has been awhile. I wasn't sure if I was going to write another chapter, but I decided to. The main reason it has been awhile is that I have started another fic that I will not be posting until I have a few chapters written, which is based on Stephen King's Dark Tower series. More on that later though. I want to tell all readers one thing. Please know that the Pokemon that Ash has in this fic are not necessarily Pokemon he usually carries with him. I am just going with five Pokemon of my choice, plus Ash's Pikachu. Can't forget that little yellow bastard. Enjoy and feel free to review this chapter!_

Pokemon Center-Pallet Town

Ash had received a message from his mother on his Poke-Gear asking him if he and his traveling companions could come back to Pallet Town for a few days. Her Mr. Mime had fallen seriously ill and she needed company. So Ash, Misty, and Brock, who where in Goldenrod City at the time, caught a train ride back to Vermillion City and took a new trail through the mountains and reached Pallet town in two days time. We join them at the newly built Pokemon Center awaiting news on Mr. Mime's condition.

Ash: "Man, I hope Mr. Mime is going to be okay..."

Delilah: "I just know my Mimey will pull through. He just has to!"

Brock: "AHH!! NURSE JOY!!! You are the most beautiful Joy I have ever seen!!!"

Misty: "I'll go get him..." with a sigh

As Misty proceeds to drag Brock off by his ear, Ash and Joy share a sweat drop on the back of their heads.

Ash: "So how is Mr. Mime?"

Joy: "He is going to be fine, he just caught a bad cold. Mr. Mimes have recently been discovered to become especially weak when they come down with a cold."

Delilah: "That is so good to know. I can never thank you enough Nurse Joy!"

Joy: "It is no problem."

Just then, an oddly colored Alakazam entered the Center. This Alakazam had mostly a black body, with dark blood red areas and the same color of eyes. Behind him walked Giovanni.

Giovanni: "Hello Ash. How do you like my new pet?"

Ash: "Damn you Giovanni, what have you done know?"

Giovanni: "I am glad you asked. This is not an Alakazam at all, but the shadow clone of the original Mew. As you all know, Mew can transform into any Pokemon and use any attack. That includes a new attack I have created just for my Shadow Mew. I hope you like it!" he says with a sinister laugh.

Ash: "I don't think so. If he is in the form of an Alakazam, he will be weak against my Umbreon!"

As Umbreon's name is said, Ash throws a Pokeball into the air and an Umbreon comes out. This Umbreon looks different from normal, as he is a light gray shade with light blue rings.

Giovanni: "I see you captured an Umbreon with Pokerus. No Matter, Shadow Mew, use Perfect Balance!"

Ash: "What?!"

At this point, Umbreon is sent back into his pokeball. Ash and his Pikachu start to glow, and then disappear.

Kame's Lookout

Goku and Trunks had just reappeared, recounting the story of their journey back to the Meiji Era of Japan and their battle with Kenshin Himura and Sanosuke Sagara, when the symbol of a Pokeball appeared in the air. No one knew what the symbol was, until Vegeta spoke up

Vegeta: "It looks like a Pokeball."

Goku: "A what's balls?"

Vegeta sighs. "The woman made me watch an episode of this children's show called Pokemon with the young Trunks. A Pokeball is a thingie on the show."

Goku: "HAHAHAHAHA!!! She has you whipped!"

Vegeta: "I WILL KILL YOU KAKKAROT!!!!!

Just then, a young boy in a blue vest and red hat falls onto the Lookout floor. He has these so called "Pokeball" things on his belt and what looks like a small yellow mouse right beside him.

Vegeta: "AHH! That is the star of that blasted show! I can't remember his name..."

Young Boy: "Pikachu, are you alright?"

Yellow Mouse: "Pika... PIKA PIKA!!!" the mouse yells pointing at the saiyans, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo.

Young Boy: "Wh- Who are you?!"

Goku: "Damn. This is the same thing that happened to me and Trunks when we ended up back in the Meiji Era."

Gohan: "I am Gohan. That is my dad, Goku, along with Vegeta, his son Trunks, our friends Krillin and Piccolo, and the protector of this place, Mr. Popo."

Vegeta: "Just who the hell are you?"

Young Boy: "My name is Ash Ketchum, and this is my partner, Pikachu."

Goku: "So you are married to that thing?"

Vegeta: "Shut up Kakkarot."

Ash: "Umm... Where are we?"

Trunks: "Dead."

Ash: "Really?"

Vegeta: "No. Not yet anyways!"

At this point, Vegeta goes Super Saiyan. Ash, sensing trouble, let out all of his Pokemon, which were the shiny Umbreon, a Blaziken, a Gyarados, a Scizor, and a Lucario, along with his Pikachu that was already out. Deciding that a six on one fight would be unfair, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo and Krillin all jumped in to help. As soon as they jumped in, it was an all out brawl (_A/N: I am going to depict one fight at a time._)

Since Vegeta was at the front of the Saiyans, Ash decided to take him on first. His Blaziken, who was part fighting type, had developed a way of using his attacks without need for instruction from Ash, unless it was a Fire type attack. Blaziken jumped into the air and aimed a drop kick from the air straight for Vegeta, which Vegeta barely evaded. As his left foot his the ground, he spun around and delivered an insanely powerful spin kick to Vegeta's face. Vegeta flew back, but recovered quickly and sent a Ki blast towards Blaziken, who was hit in the mid-section, but was not seriously injured. Blaziken jumped high in the air and aimed another drop kick at Vegeta, this one much faster, as his foot started flaming. Vegeta flies up into the sky, making Blaziken miss. And starts to taunt the Pokemon. Blaziken then hits the floor of the lookout and makes a small crater, ut quickly shoots back up with a Sky Uppercut while Vegeta is still taunting. This attack renders Vegeta completely unconscious.

Meanwhile, about 30 feet away, Goku and Ash's Scizor were locked in battle. Goku started by flying straight at Scizor and aiming a punch right at Scizor's head. Scizor, being made of steel, felt a lot less pain from this attack than Goku did. Scizor then used a Hyper Beam, which Goku countered with a Kamehameha wave. The two beams were locked for nearly two full minutes, both combatants pushing their beam as hard as they can, until Scizor ran out of energy. Goku's Kamehameha wave overcame Scizor and defeated him.

Piccolo was in a fierce battle with Ash's Lucario, which was slightly larger than a normal Lucario and was also a much darker color, being another shiny Pokemon. Ash's Lucario had also mastered the use of all Aura attacks, and could speak with Ash telepathically. Piccolo was sending punches lightning fast at the Pokemon, but Lucario was blocking at the same speed. Lucario jumped high in the air and used an Aura Sphere, but Piccolo dodged it and hit Lucario with a ki blast. Lucario recovered quickly and sent five rapid Aura blasts at Piccolo. Piccolo only seen one, and was hit by the other four. Piccolo was sent through the building and was knocked unconscious.

Gyarados had immediately wanted to fight Gohan for some reason. Being part Flying type, Ash's Gyarados had managed to learn how to Fly and use other Flying type attacks, and had also learned to use Hyper Beam repeatedly without having to recharge his energy. Gyarados immediately flew towards Gohan and tried to use his Crunch attack on Gohan, but Gohan flew away. Gyarados used a Hydro Pump attack repeatedly, but Gohan dodged the attacks easily. Just when Gohan thought he was safe, Gyarados thrashed his tail and hit Gohan in the head. Gohan was sent flying, as Gyarados sent 4 Hyper beams towards Gohan. Gohan, who had learned his father's Instant Transmission technique, used it to get right above Gyarados and hit the Pokemon with a Masenko wave. Gohan finished the Pokemon with a Kamehameha wave for a K.O.. It turned out to be a Critical Hit. Or super effective. Or something like that...

Krillin tried to take on the Shiny Umbreon, but being the weakest Z Warrior, Krillin was hurt by a Bite from Umbreon, and then Krillin took off running around the lookout, comically being chased by Umbreon. But we all still love Krillin, cause someone has to be there for comic relief.

This left Trunks and Pikachu. Pikachu was so small that Trunks could not hit him. Pikachu easily knocked the air out of Trunks with an Iron Tail attack, which Pikachu followed up on with a Volt Tackle. Trunks managed to dodge and use his main energy attack. (_A/N: I forget the name. I apologize._) Pikachu was hit, but it turned out to be bot very effective. Pikachu used his most powerful Thunder attack ever and literally fried Trunks. Trunks survived, but only because the Pikachu from the anime isn't allowed to kill an opponent.

When it looked like all of the fighters where worn out, Ash's Pokemon, except for Pikachu, were returned to their Pokeballs by themselves. Ash and Pikachu then disappeared.

Gohan: "Damn, they are gone."

Goku: "That was fun!"

At this point, everyone tackles Goku to shut him up.

Pokemon Center-Pallet Town

Ash and Pikachu reappeared out of nowhere, to find that the Darkrai from the movie _Rise Of Darkrai _had came out of nowhere and gave Giovanni explosive diarrhea, and as soon as the Shadow Mew left, his Perfect Balance was canceled. Shortly after, Jessi, James, and Meowth attempt once again to steal Pikachu, but fail miserably, and Mr. Mime is found to be all better.

**End Of Story**

**(at least, end of chapter two. Hehehehehehe)**

_A/N: I know I made a lot of crap up, but oh well. I wasn't originally going to use Lucario, but instead Swellow, but I thought I should go for a more Humanoid Pokemon instead of a bird Pokemon. I don't know if there will be another chapter yet or not, it depends on how good the reviews are!!_


End file.
